Springfield
'' '' Springfield is the main location of the game. Homer causes an explosion at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant but is later found out that Baby Gerald is the REAL bomber, so the player must rebuild it. You can visit the Other Springfield, and every day you can do up to 3 actions in neighbors' towns. The buildings and characters are there from higher levels, but cannot be interacted with. Slowly throughout the game, the player will unlock buildings and decorations from Springfield. Some of the first buildings you will build are the Simpson House, Brown House, Flanders House and the Kwik-E-Mart. The building prices will vary as you move through the levels. Special buildings and decorations have been released for the players Springfield on various events, first being Halloween 2012. These were limited time buildings and therefore could only be purchased during the event. Two 'sites' are available to purchase for considerably higher prices which were released in January 2013. This was the Escalator To Nowhere and the Popsicle Stick Skyscraper which were aimed at players who had bought all of the main quest buildings and had surplus cash. Another site was added to the game on March 7, 2013 which was the 50ft Magnifying Glass at an even higher price. The World's Largest Zirconia was later added at 5 million. The Fortress of Choclitude, at 10 million, is currently the highest priced item in the game (as of September 2014). Locations Springfield is separated into different districts. A list of the buildings in Springfield and which area they are in can be found below. This can help you to re-create Springfield how it was before. Pressboard Estates The Pressboard Estates are located in northern Springfield, a couple of blocks away from the Town Square. The Pressboard Estates are linked to Downtown Springfield by Main Street, a large road lined with shops and community buildings. The Pressboard Estates also contain Evergreen Terrace, which is where the Simpson House is located, one of the main location of The Simpsons. *Simpson House *Flanders House *Brown House *Pink House *Purple House *Van Houten House *White House *Blue House *Wiggum House *Orange House *Skinner House Downtown Springfield Downtown Springfield is located in the southern area of Springfield. It contains multiple shops and restaurants, as well as the Town Square. *Town Hall (Town Square) *Springfield Post Office (Town Square) *Channel 6 (Town Square) *Krustylu Studios *Springfield General Hospital *Pimento Grove *Adult Education Annex (Town Square) *Barney's Bowlarama *Springfield Library *Mapple Store *Businessman's Social Club *Sprawl-Mart *Asia de Cuba *Nighthawk Diner *Costington's *Court House (Town Square) *Springfield Grocery Store Midtown Springfield *First Church of Springfield *Try-N-Save *Howard's Flowers *Phineas Q. Butterfat's *Moe's Tavern *King Toot's *Android's Dungeon *Skip's Diner *Jake's Unisex Hair Palace *Kwik-E-Mart *Springfield Elementary *Willie's Shack *Springfield Buddhist Temple *Krabappel Apartment *Swanky Fish *Asia de Cuba *Open Air Stage (Along with Springfield Park) *Herman's Military Antiques *Zesty's *Community Center *All Night Gym *Springfield Skating Rink *Springfield Mall Springfield Forest *Springfield Nuclear Power Plant *Cletus's Farm *Springfield Penitentiary *Springfield Cemetery *Pet Cemetery *Muntz House *Old Simpson Farm Springfield Heights *Burns Manor *El Chemistri *Fat Tony's Compound *Wolfcastle's Mansion *Quimby Compound Category:The Simpsons: Tapped Out Category:Areas